


Moon & Night

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Vampire Bites, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Jimin never thought about mates before, as he only wanted to come to Seoul to dance and go to school.But a vampire with huge doe eyes and an enticing delicious apple cinnamon scent changes all that.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 367





	Moon & Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I have a new story when I should be updating my other ones but I had this stuck in my drafts for a reeeeeally long time and wanted to post it so I came up with this!  
> It's also an excuse for me to make Jungkook best friends with Changkyun so sue me lmao 🍑  
> If anyone wants the second part from the monsta x perspective lemme know! I think it could be interesting 🥺  
> I appreciate any comments or kudos anyone would have to offer!
> 
> NOTE: the smut starts IMMEDIATELY so if you wanna skip it, jump to the --------

Jimin isn't sure how it happened. 

He could have sworn that earlier this month he said he would just be friends with this boy. But now, with bitten lips and deep moans, he finds himself buried to the hilt inside of tight wet heat, his hips unable to stop moving and eliciting soft and heavy moans. He hisses as the boy clamps down around his cock and he growls, reaching forward to grab a handful of raven black hair to yank his head back. 

There are hickies and bite marks littering a pale and supple throat, a sight that makes him swell with pride.

"You like that, baby?" he hisses roughly, his hips slamming deeper and deeper into the ravenette. The boy whimpers, his eyes glazed over as he panted, moving back against the thrusts.

"Fuck… Yes jiminie, please. F-fuck me, more," came a strangled moan. Jimin licked his lips and pulled out of him only so slightly, making him whine. "No, don't take it out, please!"

"Already begging me for my cock, huh? Your tight hole can't take being empty anymore and needs to be stuffed full? Fine, if that's what you want, I'll fuck you good. As long as you want me to."

Jimin admires the smooth alabaster skin beneath him, letting go of his hair to grab a supple ass and spread him apart before slamming in harder. A loud cry of surprise is drowned out as he ruthlessly pounds the vulnerable boy into the sheets, skin on skin and wanton moans the only sounds in the room. It's too tempting not to mark his ass, so he occasionally brought his hand down against pale skin, soaking in the moans and cries as his hand formed prints. 

Cyes, yee, fuck yes, feels so good, your cock feels so good, hyung…"

The words make him slam deeper and harder than before, his lips twisting into a delighted and satisfied smile.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Take it like a good boy."

Jimin grunts as he can feel his orgasm approaching, making his thrusts erratic. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the neglected and weeping length of his victim, relishing in the surprised and depraved whimpering as he jerked him off in time with his thrusts. 

"Gonna..! Gonna cum, jiminie," the boy gasped in panicked pleasure. "Wanna cum, please let me!"

Jimin squeezed tight around his length, making him whimper. Precum leaked pathetically onto the pristine white sheets.

"You'll cum after I've said you can," he snarled and pistoned his cock deeper. His grip tightened ever so much to prevent the boy from cumming before him. All that can come from his mouth is pleading and begging to cum, but Jimin ignores it for his own pleasure. Finally he felt the heat in his stomach tighten as he gritted his teeth. Using his free hand he grabs the raven by the throat. "Gonna cum in you, baby. Gonna fill you up so good. You want that? Want my pups filling you up?"

The boy panted and moaned, his head frantically nodding.

"Y-yesh… want alpha Jiminie's pups in me! I need it!"

Jimin groaned as he buried himself even deeper, and finally exploded into the tight hole clamping down on him. The ravenette screamed in pleasure as hot white fluid started to fill him up, coating his insides and reaching depths no one has ever touched. Without warning, Jimin jerked forward and clamped his teeth onto a soft neck, hearing the boy groan and cry out in response. As expected he feels the base of his cock starting to swell. 

Hia mark blooms purple and red along his akin, marking them together forever. His tongue laps at the mark, worshipping it and turning it into a work of art.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet, so good taking my cock. Wanna take my knot? You've been such a good boy for hyung."

He was still thrusting his hips, making sure he came as deep inside as possible and pushed it in deep.

"Yes.. want Hyungies knot, give it to me, please…"

Jimin smiled as he pushed his hips forward, his cock meeting more and more resistance until sighing in relief as his knot popped past the tight entrance and sank into warm tight heat to lock them together. Beneath him, the boy gasped as he was finally able to cum. His cock came sporadically, dirtying the sheets and Jimin's hand. Jimin was still cumming, but now he could relax as his knot did it's job. The boy whimpered and whined as pump after pump of cum pulsed into him, his legs shaking.

"Mmm… feels so good," he cried softly, tears filling his eyes as he sank against the bed. "Alpha knot feels so good… so full."

Jimin watched with poorly veiled pride as his cock continued to shoot cum into his baby boy, and he smiled at seeing how wide and stretched he was around him.

"Hyung is proud of you, baby. You feel better than any omega I could ever hope to find. You were made for taking my knot, aren't you?"

Beneath him the boy turned his head weakly to look at him, tears streaming down his cheeks but with a satisfied smile. He wiggled his hips against Jimin, moaning as another load shot into him. 

"Yes, wasso good for jiminie Hyung. Can always take his knot. I'm a good boy."

Jimin rubbed his hips, fingers soothing the red marks of his spanking earlier. 

"That's right, you're my baby," he whispered and leaned down to lick his mark. His Mate mark. "My kookie. My mate."

And if he saw a sharp grin flashing fangs at him as he finally stopped cumming, he didn't say anything.

He doesn't pull out until the knot goes completely down and he can't come anymore, but he doesn't want his hard work to go to waste. Luckily for him, he brought a cute toy to use. On the bedside table is a plug, about two thirds the thickness of his knot with a cute pink gem against the end, and pulls out slowly so he isn't hurting his mate, then pops the toy into his hole before his cum can leak out. 

Kookie sighed in content as Jimin lowered him to the bed and turned him over. His lower abdomen seemed to swell ever so slightly with the amount of cum inside, and he runs his hand over the bump. Jimin watches his every movement, fascinated. The plug glints in the late night light of the lamp beside them with every movement of his hips. Kookie has his eyes closed, still smiling as his after sex glow enveloped him completely. 

"Fuck, baby. You look so wrecked," he chuckled as he grabbed a nearby towel. "You would look so perfect with your stomach filled with my pups."

Kookie hummed and caressed his stomach, smearing his own fluids around. Jimin wiped him down and himself before throwing it somewhere in the room and spooning his baby. He began to kiss and lick at the mark, sucking in lungfuls of his mate's spicy sweet cinnamon and apple scent. He also runs his fingers along his used hole, feeling how wet he still was and tightened around the plug. His mate moaned quietly as he pushed and tugged the plug as it caught his rim, not quite pulling it out before pushing it back in. His mate moans pitifully as his cock weeps with a second dry orgasm, his legs shaking violently. 

"I would, alpha," he keens weakly, his tongue lolled out. "Perfect and pretty pups just for my alpha."

But they both knew he couldn't. It would only be a fantasy. However, Jimin would enjoy it as much as he could. Almost as much as he enjoyed thinking about how he got here, spooning his new mate after incredibly satisfying sex.

He couldn't believe he was able to mate Jungkook. And now, all of Seoul's and possibly all of Korea's most eligible vampire bachelor was now no longer available. Now, he was only Jimin's.

If someone told him that he would be mated a month ago, he would have called them crazy.

"Love you, Jungkook ah."

"I love you too jiminie."

He pulls the younger close and breathes in his scent before kissing him gently on his already puffy lips. Then there is a soft inwards growl. It makes him giggle.

"You hungry, baby?"

A nervous shift and two fangs are glinting in the dull lamp light. 

"Yes… can I?"

Jimin bares his neck wordlessly, his eyes slipping shut as those fangs pierce into his neck.

  
  


\------------‐

  
  


**3 weeks earlier**

"Okay, class, we have a new addition to the lecture. This is Kim/Park Jimin. Please make him feel welcome. Go ahead and introduce yourself, Jimin ah."

Jimin clears his throat nervously as eyes look at him from the lecture seats. Eyes of all types. Human, wolf, and vampire. But he is used to it. He bows his head to avoid stuttering.

"Hello. My name is Jimin, sub alpha rank. I'm 24 and I'm originally from the southern Kim Park pack alliance from Busan, but I am here to find my own pack and study dance. I hope we can be friends."

There are curious mutterings and excited whispers around the room, and he lifted his head to smile. Only to feel his skin prickle as a pair of vampire eyes land on him and they don't look away. The boy is beautiful, incredibly so. Soft raven black hair frames his face and framed his face in a curtain across his neck. Deep piercing crimson eyes seemed to peer into his soul, but without malice. Only curiosity. He wore a loose fitting white sweater and leather pants. His aura screamed power and confidence. He sat arrogantly with his legs spread across the seat he occupied and he smirked.

"Good, now take a seat beside Jungkook and Taehyung, just up there at the top. This will be an introductory period since it's Jimin's first day and exams are almost finished. You're free to talk amongst yourselves and get to know your classmates as long as you keep the volume at an acceptable level."

He thanks the professor and makes his way up the aisle. He didn't notice him before, but there is a boy sitting across the space from Jungkook, Seemingly excited to meet him as he bounced with excitement. He wore a soft pastel blue jumper and ripped denim jeans. His hair was a subtle blue and as Jimin got close, he could smell a delicate and peachy scent of omega all over him. There is also the faint distinct smell of alpha on him. It's an earthy pine tree smell that reminds him of the forest near his hometown. He must be mated or either being courted by someone.

"Hello!" He greeted Jimin as he sat in between them. The vampire continued to glance at him and smile. "My name is Taehyung. I'm an omega. I hope you find this school nice so far."

Jimin smiled at his eagerness to talk and turned to talk to him.

"Nice to meet you. This school is so nice. I'm glad I left home to come here."

Taehyung beamed.

"Yes, I left my old pack in Daegu behind to come here. I'm taking the art courses. So we'll be seeing each other quite often in the Arts building."

Jimin nodded, happy that he found a friend right away. Jimin seemed to be at ease around him despite his alpha status. And Jimin was grateful.

"Do you have a pack here already?"

Taehyung nodded, his hair bouncing around his cutely full cheeks.

"There's the pack alpha Namjoon hyung, our pack omega Seokjin hyung, and my alpha mate, Yoongi. It's just us four so far. You should meet them, we have been itching to find another friend since Namjoon hyung is so competitive with other alphas here. It's hard to make friends."

He pouted and sighed dramatically and Jimin can't help but laugh. He could already tell that Taehyung was going to be a great friend. 

"Well, it should be no problem since I'm only a sub alpha. I'm no threat to anyone."

Sure, he could easily claim full alpha status. But his morals have always led him to be calmer than normal, and not let his instincts take over as much as a full alpha. But once he finds a mate, he can claim that title.

"I'm sure Hoseok hyung would like to meet you too. He's an unofficial pack member, unofficial because he's a vampire. But we're working on getting him in through legal means."

If vampires wanted to join a wolf pack, they couldn't be marked like another wolf could. Instead, they had to get legal documents with all of their info to be legally indoctrinated into a pack. Usually, a pack vampire was considered a delta, an unofficial sub rank within the hierarchy of pack life. Sort of a stand in if there are no betas present in the pack. So Jimin would know that Hoseok gets that rank if he got in. 

It was all a bunch of BS in Jimin's opinion. Why make something as wonderful as joining a pack so difficult?

"Does he not have his own coven?" he asked curiously. However, a deep voice behind him interrupted. 

"Jung Hoseok has no coven."

Both wolves turned and looked at who spoke, and it happened to be Jungkook. Jimin had almost forgotten he was there. He sat with his head on his palm against the desk, eyes glinting with mischief. 

"No coven?" 

Jungkook sighed.

"The Jung Coven was eradicated in an unfortunate display of empirical hierarchies that turned on each other. Distant relatives became jealous of his family wealth. He was the only survivor of both sides."

Behind him, he could smell a spike of sadness on Taehyung's scent, souring the pleasant peach and flowers. 

"Oh um… I'm sorry for asking."

The vampire flashes his pearly white fangs in an eerie smile. It makes his neck tingle.

"It's okay. It's common knowledge in this establishment. Many packs and covens in this city have been trying to get his attention, but the Seoul Kim pack has successfully won him over."

Taehyung perked back up. Jimin looked back over.

"Hyung is known for being an amazing street dancer. He's practically famous here, he choreographs such amazing dances and writes his own music. He's so cool."

As they continued to talk, Jungkook made no other effort to be included. But not once did Jimin feel that stare leave his back.

\--------

Ater the class let out, he was to go to the biology department. So after Tae showed him the way, he thanked him and headed inside. 

Against all odds, he found himself early and with a multitude of seats to choose from. He picks one at the top at the far left and settles in for class. Hopefully he didn't have to introduce himself again.

A few minutes went by as students came inside, but he preoccupied himself with drawing in a blank space on his notebook. It was the moon, his favorite thing as of late. His pack were hardcore moon goddess worshippers. The moon goddess gave them life and she blessed them with the abilities of a wolf. All wolves were her children and they spent their lives doing their best to please her.

Jimin was raised in a conservative environment, but didn't believe in a lot of the things he was told. In his old pack, it would have been his duty to settle down with a cute omega his parents picked and pop out a few pups to keep his bloodline running strong. But he wasn't interested at all. He just wanted to go to school. So he left.

His family took it as him leaving the pack officially, and decided not to coax him back for fear of wrath by the Elders to host an outsider. But they did support him financially for a while, as they were one of the more wealthy pack families in Busan. He found himself as a freelance pastry artist and dancer on the side, so he made his money selling his designs to small cafes. But it would be good to study dance formally, so he came here. SNU was good for hosting wolves, vampires, and humans all under one campus. Before, humans were very much afraid of anything inhuman. But as time went on, they grew used to it.

His thoughts are interrupted as a body sat in the seat next to his, and he looked up.

Oh fuck.

"Uh."

A smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Jungkook smiled at him as he set down his own notebook, aware that other people were staring at them. Jimin swallowed as he was made to fully take in his handsome features. Angular jaw but plush lips, deep red eyes but a sparkle of naivety. He was stunning in the way that vampires were. But his beauty seemed more… innocent. 

"Hi Jungkook ssi," he says quietly. The Vampire nodded.

"Jimin ssi. I take it you found your way around the school just fine?"

Dumbly, he nodded. He found himself unable to muster more than a few words in such a beauty's presence. But he had to reel himself in. 

"Yes. Tae helped me."

Jungkook smirked. 

"Ah, the cute little omega. He's rather well known for his dance too. Though he isn't as intense as Hoseok ssi."

Jimin hummed, unable to glance up into his eyes. He might lose himself. 

"He's nice. I can tell him and I will be friends."

Jungkook huffed suddenly, a noise Jimin wasn't expecting. 

"Do I seem like I would be a friend, too Jimin ssi?"

Jimin looked up in shock, seeing that Jungkook had completely done a full personality switch. His breath hitched as those deep eyes stared back at him, only now they were wide and doe shaped as those full lips turned into a pout.

What the fuck? What happened to that badass vampire persona he was putting out? Now he looked like he was but a child. A child hoping for a piece of delicious candy. 

Stuttering for words, he finally gathered his wits and spoke up.

"U-uhm, I… of course we can be friends Jungkook ssi."

The vampire boy widened his smile and he clasped his hands together. Eyes crinkled into crescents as he vibrates with energy.

"Then, can I call you hyung?"

Jimin blinked owlishly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

"Then sure, I'll be your hyung."

Jungkook squealed loudly and if it surprised everyone in the lecture hall, no one said anything.

\------------

The next time he meets Jimin is at lunch time. 

Jungkook went off somewhere else and he was left to wander until the bubbly omega found him alone in the hallways. 

"jiminie!"

jiminie? Where the hell did that come from?

"Taehyung ah."

The blue haired wolf smiled.

"Wanna come to lunch with me? The hyungs wanna meet you since I told them about you."

Suddenly feeling nervous, he stuttered again.

"U-um, only if it's okay."

His new friend just grabs his arm and starts gently leading him along.

"Of course it is. You're my new friend, and they always wanna meet new friends."

The cafeteria is in a large white building two stories high, with not only a food line but also a small salad and ramen bar. Jimin gets a lot of meat on his plate and Taehyung only laughs at him. 'Typical alpha,' he teased and it made Jimin feel more at ease.

The omega leads him to a circular table outside the cafeteria in the courtyard where three other wolves and a vampire are waiting.

"Hyungs, this is Jiminie, my new friend."

There are three other wolves and one vampire at the table, all with various food in front of them. 

"Hi! It's so awesome to finally meet you! My name is Namjoon, I'm the pack alpha. I study philosophy and human resources but also dabble in music."

A tall purple haired alpha stood up to greet them and Jimin is smacked by an intense but oddly pleasant musk and oranges smell. He smiled and showed off two incredibly deep dimples in his cheeks. 

"Aw, Taetae was right, he is adorable. My name is Seokjin, but you can call me Jin hyung. I'm the pack omega and Namjoon is my mate. I am studying medicine to be a doctor."

The other man, a tall omega with delicate brunette hair and broad shoulders stood up too. He smelled like lemons and honey.

"Hi, I'm Yoongi. Tae is my intended mate. I study music production. "

The other alpha was slightly smaller, and he was the one who gave off that pleasant pine tree scent he smelled earlier. Last was the vampire, a brightly smiling and enthusiastic boy with fiery orange hair and a heart shaped mouth with two pristine fangs behind them. His accent was a soft floral mix of Rose's, daffodils, and a hint of peppermint. 

"Hi! I'm Hoseok! I'm the unofficial delta in this pack. As soon as my papers arrive from the Capitol, I'll be an official member."

Jimin gave our customary scent mark greetings to the wolves by rubbing wrists before Hoseok does the same with a low polite bow. They are all sitting down and Tae is cuddled up on Yoongi's side immediately. 

"So, Jimin. Tae ah tells us you're a dancer?" Namjoon asks, stuffing rice into his mouth. 

"Yeah. I love to dance. It's one of my favorite subjects."

Jin raises an eyebrow.

"Like the resident troublemaker huh? Jimin said you had an encounter with Jeon Jungkook."

That must be the vampire's full name he met earlier.

"Yeah. He made conversation for a while but didn't say much."

The two mates exchanged surprised looks before Hoseok spoke up.

"Be careful around him, Jiminie. He's a brat, despite his bad boy appearance. But he's also the most revered son of the Jeon coven. There are many vampires and wolves trying to court him but he snubs all of them."

Yoongi agrees with a deep rumble as he fed Taehyung a piece of melon bread. Jimin almost smiles at the content purring in his chest.

"If he got close to you, he deemed you worthy of his attention. He doesn't do that with just anyone. But people will get jealous so just… be cautious if you wanna be friends with him."

"Cautious huh? Is he really that bad? Doesn't he have a coven?"

Namjoon sighed, pushing up his hair.

"He left his coven like we left our old packs. He's not a bad kid, he's just… enthusiastic about being a troublemaker. He plays the innocent card on people only to use it against them later. But only if they have done wrong by him. If you play your cards right, he'll be civil."

Jimin keeps his thoughts under control as best as he can. From what he is hearing, Jungkook was for some reason or other interested in him and it made him feel weird. He thought maybe an omega would be interested, but a vampire? Granted, vampire and wolf relationships were not uncommon. But he was raised conservatively, so his family always said not to get romantically involved with one. But this was Seoul. His old pack was in Busan and he was a free wolf. 

And besides, he thought Jungkook was cute, despite his lack of social awareness. And those doe eyes did a number on his heart.

"Speaking of which…" Yoongi muttered under his breath. "It looks like vampire boy is looking for you right now."

Jimin swallowed nervously and turned to see Jungkook looking around, and finally spotting him a moment later. Their eyes lock and he feels his hackles tremble nervously as the vampire begins to stride towards their table. Thanks to his wolf ears, he could hear shocked whispers from both wolves and vampires around them and could see that their attention was now on them. 

Once he got close enough, Jungkook smiled at Jimin with a sweet expression but he could smell a burning scent of jealousy under that persona. And he wasn't even trying to hide it, the brat.

"jiminie hyung," Jungkook whined. "I looked all over for you."

Easily, Jimin could have ignored him to protect his already fragile reputation. But those wide pouty eyes seemed to pull him in deeper than ever.

"Jungkook ah," Jimin muttered. "You went somewhere else so I thought you wanted to eat alone, I'm sorry."

The vampire is pouting and is holding a thermos to his chest.

"I have to drink fresh blood, a pure blood like me can't have blood packs like normal ones can."

Sure enough, he could smell the lingering aroma of blood on the thermos. Spicy yet salty. Human blood, obviously. Truthfully he doesn't understand the appeal. The smell always made his stomach turn.

Jimin doesn't know what possessed him to ask, but the next words out of his mouth make everyone's eyes widen.

"You wanna sit with us?"

Even Jungkook looks taken aback, his eyes turning into those telltale doe like saucers. 

"I… can I? I mean… I don't wanna intrude on anything…"

Nervously he looked around and, although nervous, the other five didn't seem bothered. Only Hoseok seemed tense, but he was trying his best to hide it with a weak smile. He looked back to Jungkook and patted the empty spot near him.

"No one will mind."

If anyone notices the way Jungkook seemed nervous behind his brave persona, but slowly sank into the seat beside his jiminie hyung no one said anything. Even Hoseok mellows out and relaxes with the other vampire, no longer feeling threatened.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


The next time Jimin talks to Jungkook is only a day later in their shared biology class. 

People have begun to realize that they shared a special and fragile bond. Yesterday at lunch Jungkook was happy to speak to everyone, his shyness ebbing away in lieu of wanting to make friends. But he seemed especially attached to Jimin. Sure, he answers everyone's questions but seemed laser focused in on everything he himself did. Even Jimin seemed to pick up on it, asking him about it after they all exchanged numbers to talk outside of class.

And now, in class, Jimin is no longer surprised to see the young vampire saving him a seat up near the top of the seating area. Other vampires try to glare him down, but he ignores it and simply makes a show of holding up his head as he greets the younger boy. Though he supposed younger is a relative term, seeing as how he was actually almost fifty years old. But that was young in vampire years. He was born a full blood, but unlike normal vampires, aged until a certain age after becoming an adult and he reached the age of 22 before becoming frozen in time.

Jungkook is all smiles as they sit near each other, sidling up to his side and invading Jimin's nose with his cinnamon sweet scent. Nowhere is his supposed arrogance or rumored malicious mischief. Instead is a young boy with years beyond his own and a deep desire to be accepted. Being ousted from your own coven was lonely. And Jungkook had enough loneliness for the both of them.

They only talk about their own lives for a while, Jimin finding out that his parents suffocated him up until his departure. And telling the other his own parents were insistent on him being set up with a mate, which he wanted to do on his own. Jungkook's eyes seemed to flash a darker red at that, but it went away quicker than it came.

Then he says something that he isn't expecting. 

"Jiminie hyung. There is a Housewarming party on Saturday at my friend Changkyun's house. Will you come with me?" He asked suddenly, pouting and using his eyes to reel him in. "He keeps trying to set me up with a mate, but I don't want anyone I'm not interested in."

Jimin swallowed hard, aware that other vampires were hissing angrily under their breaths and wolves were sucking in Jungkook's scent. The thought of them doing so without his permission made a deep rumble erupt from his throat as he glared at them all. Screw his supposed sub alpha status.

"Yes. Here."

He got out his phone and Jungkook put in the address to his house. 

"Will you come pick me up?" He asked, handing it back. Their fingers touch ever so briefly and Jungkook's skin is ice cold but not unpleasant. 

"I can. Just message me the details later and we can meet up somewhere."

Jungkook smiled at him and nodded, not caring about eyes on them as his head finds a natural place on his shoulder. Jimin glared at a vamp girl from across the room and put his arm around a tiny and lean waist.

"Dress up really nice, I want to be shown off."

Jimin is more than glad to acquiesce. He had only a week to get ready for the party.

  
  


\--------

  
  


The first time Jungkook kisses Jimin is the day of the aforementioned party. But it isn't at the actual party that it happens.

All through the school week. Jungkook becomes more bold in his PDA. He started holding his hands on Tuesday. Then that moved up to piggyback rides on Wednesday. On Thursday, he started sitting in Jimin's lap at lunch and nuzzling his throat. 

On Friday, he isn't shy to hug him in view of anyone watching and rubbing his nose into Jimin's scent gland under his jaw. Normally, he would growl at anyone trying to do so without asking. But his body is weak to Jungkook's touch and his neck naturally arches to give more access. 

"You smell so good, jiminie. Like warm blankets and the ocean."

Everyone at their table only gave him knowing glances. But they don't speak against it. In fact, even Hoseok seems ecstatic about their unspoken relationship with one another.

When the end of the day comes and Jimin is ready to go home, Jungkook texts him to say that he is waiting for him at the gates, bouncing on his heels. Jimin doesn't even have to say his name before the younger spots him amongst the crowd of eager students and starts to come towards him with a smile. There is still easily fifty feet of space between the main gate and the expanse of the parking lot where Jungkook is waiting. 

But of course, things always seem to get in their way. 

A woman he hadn't seen before is suddenly in Jungkook's face, her pale skin and bright crimson eyes giving away her vamp status. Jungkook's defense mechanism immediately goes up and Jimin frowns, trying to hurry. Damn these after school crowds..!

Jungkook looks distraught and is trying to walk around her, but she keeps touching his arm and getting unnecessarily closer. Jimin feels something ugly rearing up in his chest and he growls, pushing aggressively through the crowd until he can hear them from a good ten yards away. 

"... you to stop touching me, Lisa," Jungkook mumbled quietly, his voice dropping in octaves and wavering as his head drops to avoid eye contact. The girl just scoffs and threw back her hair.

"Oh come on, oppa. It's just one date, how can you say no? You and I are the only ones who know what being Pureblood is like in this whole damn school. Wolves have no idea what being pure means."

That makes Jungkook's eyes flash red and his head snaps up. There is a fire blazing deep inside of their depths that The alpha stops short only yards away. His next words are dripping in disgusted vitriol. 

"Don't you dare spout such shit in front of me," he snarls in her face. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. "That whole pure bullshit is nonsense, and using that against me is low. Even for you. I already told you I'm not interested, how is saying that wolves are filthy gonna help your case? My only other friends are wolves, and I'm planning on courting one. So you can take that idealistic pureblood nonsense and shove it into your own ass. Now get out of my face, I have a party to go to."

Jungkook startles everyone by snapping his sharp fangs in her face before aggressively shoving past her. Jimin can't breathe. He's rooted to the spot in shocked silence. Students have seen the whole thing and stopped to watch it all go down. No one stops him or even tries to talk to him as Jungkook marches up to Jimin, his eyes flaring with a newfound confidence in himself. Jimin gapes like a fish as they are reunited.

"Jungkook-"

But he doesn't get to finish because as soon as they are within contact range, Jungkook grabs the front of his jacket and presses their lips into a searing kiss. He can taste the lingering flavor of blood on his tongue and his hands find those agile hips he loves so much. Jungkook growls and pushes closer, their tongues and teeth clashing together with passion and it makes his head spin. 

Jimin grips harder on his body and pushes his tongue deeper into that sweet mouth, uncaring that he was basically making out with Jungkook in view of everyone. His eyes meet those of the woman that tried to take Jungkook away and she is crying. Her face is red and splotchy, makeup running unattractively down her cheeks. But she is glaring at him with such hatred that anyone else would be intimidated.

However, with his own new sense of self determination and confidence, he only gives her his best cheeky smile after pulling off, licking his lips as she storms away into the crowd. 

"jiminie. Pick me up at seven?" The young boy pants, his cheeks blush red and lips slick with spit. His eyes are dazed but he is pleased beyond belief. Jimin nodded, feeling even more bold than before. He leans in to nip playfully at his lips and smile. 

He knows now that he can't let anyone else get close to his Jungkookie.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, baby."

  
  


\----------

  
  


The next time he scents Jungkook is at the younger's apartment. 

Jimin asks Taehyung over text what he thinks he should wear to the party. Apparently, the housewarming bit is a cover up for a frat party, wanting to make it sound totally legit and legal. But he knows he might see a lot of wolf scenting and vampire biting there. So it would be good to go prepared. 

Taehyung Facetimed him and helped him pick out a tight pair of ripped black Jeans with his favorite fishnets that reach to his waist and black shiny boots that have black cats on the sides in embossed leather. His top is also fishnet, and he puts on only a sheer lace see through top to cover it but his NEVERMIND tattoo is very visible on his ribcage. To top it off, he lined his eyes in black and smudges his lids with smoky gray shadow and matched a clear gloss with it on his lips. Taehyung praises his looks and swoons over how hot he looks. He couldn't go, he had pack matters to deal with.

Damn. Sometimes he outdid himself. 

Jungkook texted him then and he has to hang up on Taehyung. He was ready to go and Jimin hurried to get his jacket and car keys before heading out.

The younger vampire lived thirty minutes away, but Jimin knew all the secret back ways and shortcuts that cut the trip down to only fifteen. The sky is clear without a cloud in sight and promises a warm night. Jimin is not surprised to see a high rise apartment come into view when he reaches the address he was given and waits outside like he was told. This place is incredibly expensive and probably is reserved for the elite of Seoul. Not even his old family ties back home could make up for the difference.

The car cuts out and he has time to think to himself.

Was he really gonna get involved with a vampire who clearly had a better chance at life than he did? He could easily find a mate who was equal in status and wealth. There were probably so many eligible people who could vie for his hand. But an alpha werewolf can't offer anything a vamp could. Jimin paid his head back, feeling his anxiety eat away at his nerves. What is he doing?

He is startled at the sound of knuckles rapping on his passenger side window, his heart leaping into his chest. Defensive, he starts to growl, only to see that it was the younger vampire. He unlocked the door and Jungkook is quick to slip inside. As always, he is a sight to behold. Jimin can feel his heart do flips in his chest and his throat goes dry.

Jungkook's floofy hair looked even floofier (is that even a word?) and his eyes were a stunning mix of black and pale cobalt blue. His neck shone with shiny jewels and delicate petite chains that showed off his intensely smooth skin. His ears are dressed in equally as shiny trinkets and his lips are swiped with pink.

His body is hugged by a loose flowing black silk shirt that was almost see through and a PVC corset hugged him tightly underneath, showing off his tiny waist. His legs are covered in smooth leather the color of the night sky and show his beautiful physique to a t. It also didn't help that he wore slightly raised heel boots, giving just an inkling of extra height. God, Jimin was a slut for heeled boots.

"Hyung," the vampire crooned happily and wasted no time leaning into nuzzle his cheek with the tip of his nose. "You look so handsome."

Hearing such words of praise makes his inner alpha preen with desire and pride and he huffs, using his own nose to greedily suck in more of that intoxicating scent. Jungkook unravels under him as he cups a cheek and turns his head to nose at his throat. So soft and completely supple under his touch.

"And you look beautiful, baby. So tasty, I could just eat you up like this."

Jungkook giggles and coos as Jimin relishes in his sweet sounds. How anyone could think this boy was a dominant and scary vampire was lost on him. All he could feel when he looked at him was an overwhelming sense of urgency to protect him. To keep his doe eyes from ever spilling tears of sadness and to always feel his soft heartbeat under his finger tips. Always comfort and pamper him like a princess. He was his baby boy.

He could see how, easily, Jungkook would pass for an omega with flying colors. 

"Hyungie," he whined as Jimin got a little too enthusiastic about scenting him. "We're gonna be late for the party, Kyunnie wants me there to meet his coven."

Ah. The party, right. Jimin was ready to say screw the party and just go back to his place. But he knows how much it must mean to Jungkook so he sighs and gets one last nuzzle in before he is pulling back.

"Are they all mates?"

Jungkook wistfully sighs.

"No. Hyungwon is the odd one out, but he is looking."

Jimin doesn't know how that makes him feel. But decided to dwell on it later.

"Okay baby. Where am I going?"

  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  


The next time he kisses Jungkook is at the party.

All the way there, he doesn't take his hand off the younger boys thigh as he drives, following his instructions as they weaved through the city to approach an elaborate looking house in the rich neighborhood of Gangnam. Of course this place had to be it. There are already a bunch of other cars there, both expensive and obviously college kid owned. This coven must have a lot of friends in both the human and supernatural worlds. 

It was obvious which house it was. because of the rainbow strobe lights pouring out of the front door and heavy bass music pulsing out of all the windows on the first floor. Damn, this really was a _party_ party. Maybe he could have fun here after all. It's been a long while since he let loose and danced. He parked in an empty space that Jungkook said was reserved for them on the street across the road.

"Let's go inside, Kyunniesaid he is in the living room with the rest of the coven."

Jimin watches with thinly veiled trepidation as Jungkook rips off his seatbelt to fling himself into the cool night air. There is no other traffic in the road so they are freely able to walk across to the ffont yard. It's a huge house, easily three stories tall. Much bigger than the one Tae lived in with his pack. Perhaps they were flaunting their wealth? Which was fine, he just liked simpler things. 

"Kookie, baby, don't run or you'll fall," he called out and tried to keep up with him. Jungkook came to a stop in front of the door and waited for him to get close and slip an arm around his waist before leading him inside. 

He is immediately hit with the smell of smoke and alcohol. Specifically the smell of a wolfsbane laced marijuana strain hit his nose and he almost chokes. It was very illegal and very addictive.

"Jesus, are they not enforcing _any_ rules here?" He asked and held his nose. Jungkook pouted.

"Hyunwoo hyung just came back from a year long overseas trip and bought this house for his mates. They wanted it to be fun for everyone they knew."

Jimin sighed and held him closer, much to the envy of many vampires aware of their presence. Red eyes followed their every move and he scowls at anyone he can. 

"Sorry. I'm just wary of getting into trouble. I'll enjoy it, I promise."

If Tae or Hoseok were here, he was sure that they would already be heading for the alcohol, which was set up along the kitchen island like a makeshift bar. There was beer, soju, and other types of heavy liquor. And a stereotypical huge punch bowl filled with fruit juice, slices of strawberries and most likely laced with vodka. At least something looked tasty. 

"Ah, there's Kyun! Come on. Jiminie hyung."

Jungkook pulled him towards the staircase where he could see a balcony from the second floor overlooking the party. Four vampires stood there, laughing with each other and drinking from their own metal cups. That was another smell he could detect in the air. Blood. Salty and heavy on his palate. Someone acting as the bartender handed him a cup of the red punch as they passed by and he gratefully takes a long sip. Yup. Vodka.

The second floor only has a few people, probably off limits to everyone else. But Jungkook confidently leads him to the vampires and when they see him, one of them lets out a high pitched spiel of laughter. 

"There's my best friend, hey best friend!"

Clearly, from his slurred words, he was already drunk off of something. Though judging from the flecks of blood on his white button up shirt, it wasn't alcohol. Something heavy and hot tugged at his lower abdomen imagining what it would be like to have his blood splattered across Jungkook's face. He swallows and tries to pay attention, but a low tingle of arousal is already spoiling in his gut.

"Kyunnie!" Jungkook shrieks and lept at the older vampire, giggling and screaming to themselves. The three other vampires only watched them fondly but looked at Jimin with a wary eye. 

"Took you long enough," the other boy whined as he pulled back. "I'm already wasted, can you tell?"

Jungkook laughed and patted the vampire on the head.

"Sheesh, couldn't wait for me could you?" He said, shaking his head. "I told you I would be a little bit late. But that's okay, this is your party. You should let loose!"

They giggled at each other for a second or two before Jimin could feel those wide red eyes slip over to him. Suddenly he could feel himself being scrutinized. It made him feel… uncomfortable. 

"Who is Mr hot lips here?" The vampire squeaked, eyes interested and curious. Jimin was about to retort but Jungkook shushed him.

"Changkyun," he admonished before going to Jimin and allowing him to pull him closer. "This is Jimin, my boyfriend."

Something heavy and full of pride stirs in his chest and he doesn't care anymore that he is the only wolf up here. He gladly nuzzles his scent gland into Jungkook's neck, purring softly. Jungkook laughs and complained but didn't pull away. He must be enjoying it very much.

"Wow," Changkyun muttered. "He's a total hottie. Can see why you're all over him."

The other vampires chided him but Jimin could only smile.

"The name is Jimin, like he said. I'm an alpha. Packless as of now."

Jungkook preened at this and made himself cozy in his arms. The tallest vampire stepped forward and offered a bow in greeting. The other two follow suit. 

"My name is Shownu. But you can call me Hyunwoo. This is my coven. This is Kihyun-" he points to a vampire with dark brunette hair, " and this is Hoseok," the other one's hair was a stark blinding pink. "We are Changkyun's coven mates but Kihyun and Hoseok are my true mates. There are three others. Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon."

Jimin bows back, keeping his spine straightened.

"Nice to meet you. This is a wonderful house you have here."

Jungkook and Changkyun start whispering to one another but he is focused on not making himself out to be a threat.

"Thank you. I only want the best for my mates," Hyunwoo said with a proud puff of his chest. "Changkyun is very persistent as the youngest that we have a big house. He likes these types of parties."

As if on cue, Jungkook and Changkyun start to go downstairs.

"Jimin hyungie, me and kyunnie are gonna dance. Wanna come with?"

Jimin doesn't wanna be rude to the hosts, but he also doesn't wanna leave Jungkook alone. There were sharks down there and Jungkook was the innocent minnow that ventured too far into the deep. He looked nervously at the three older vampires and saw them looking relaxed. 

"Go ahead. He is here with you after all," Kihyun points out. "We can get acquainted some other time."

Jimin sighs in relief and bows respectfully before joining the two youngest. He can't leave him unsupervised. 

"I'll look after both of them," he promised.

The dance floor is packed, but Jimin is content to sit on a chair at the counter to keep an eye on them as they dance. They are uncoordinated as most of it is just Changkyun giggling and trying not to fall as Jungkook keeps him steady. But Jimin can see that they are having the best fun in the world from how Jungkook is cackling and making Changkyun laugh.

Something starts to feel like pressure against his ribs as he looks at them. More specifically at his Jungkook. The dim black light and blue strobes flash across him at a steady beat, illuminating his beauty for anyone to see. Even Changkyun is staring at him with unabashed love. But Jimin has no reason to be jealous, as it is the type of love that he has for Taehyung and the rest of the pack. Soulmates, but in the best friends forever type.

Jungkook is precious, that much is obvious to anyone with eyes. He reels people in and doesn't let them go. Jimin smiles everytime Jungkook looks his way, waving with his fingers and sipping at the vodka. It didn't affect him at all, but it tasted good at least. 

He was content like this for a few songs and was about to relax his tense muscles, but something caught his eye. Something that made his blood start to boil.

Another vampire, tall and with malicious intent in his ugly red eyes, started to saunter over towards the two boys with an ugly grin on his twisted features. Jimin growled under his breath but didn't want to cause a scene. Maybe he could handle this with Changkyun? 

But his fears are confirmed when the vampire dared to lay hands onto Jungkook's hips, making him flinch. Oh fuck no. Changkyun glared and pushed him away, but the vampire just laughs and grabs for him again. Jimin stood up and started pushing to get to them. Nobody touches his baby but him.

"Come on baby boy, dance with me," he heard as a sickening lilt from the vampire as Jungkook tried to squirm away. 

"Can't you see that he doesn't want your filthy hands touching him?" Changkyun snapped. "Back off, mother fucker."

The man laughed again, but he was getting angry.

"Stay out of this, twink," he leered before yanking on Jungkook's arm, just in time for Jimin to growl and grab his arm to push him back. Not expecting anyone to get in the way, he gasped and lost his balance briefly before glaring at Jimin.

"Hands off my boyfriend, you leech," Jimin growled in his face, his alpha pheromones making all the wolves in the room reel back. The vampires are unaffected but stand back all the same. 

"Who the fuck are you? A dirty dog shouldn't have someone as pretty as a Jeon," he taunts. "You're just filth under their shoes, an ugly, dirty mongrel who only belongs in the streets."

Jimin snapped his canines, which had grown in his gums and dripped venom. Fury raged in his eyes as he pulled Jungkook behind him.

But before he can physically start a fight, the music stops and three vampires are coming closer. One is tall and blonde, the other is silver haired and the third is shorter with chestnut brown. All the vampires gasp and make room for them.

"What the hell is going on here?" The blonde one snarled. Changkyun gasped and reached for him.

"Minhyuk hyung! This vampire tried groping Jungkookie!" He cried. "Then he tried to fight Jimin hyung and called him a dog."

The blonde became inexplicably angry and the offender started to splutter. 

"Hey, he was dancing like a slut, he probably wants someone to grab him and take him like a whore."

Before anyone can react, the blonde is reaching for his collar and yanking him up high into the air. The vampire's face goes red as something constricted around his throat. Jungkook whimpered so Jimin pulls him away as he heard the blonde snarl something at the vampire. Changkyun follows them and leads them to an empty bedroom down the hallway. Suddenly sober, he has a grim look on his otherwise youthful face. 

"Stay in here while hyung kicks him out. It's okay, Kookie. You're alright."

Jimin pulls Jungkook onto his lap and sits on the guest bed, holding him closer. He is whining against his throat, his skin prickling with goosebumps. 

"Hyung," he whimpered. "That guy called you mean names…"

Both Jimin and Changkyun hushed him, but only Jimin physically rocked him back and forth, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Changkyun sits on his other side, ruffling his hair.

"It's okay, hyung has no problem with it. His names sucked," he tries to laugh, and succeeds in making a small smile come from his lips. Changkyun stood up and walked to the door. 

"I'm gonna check on my hyungs. You can stay here as long as you want. But if you wanna go home, I understand."

Jungkook protested immediately. 

"B-but I just got here thirty minutes ago. I don't want to ruin your day."

The older vampire just smiled and shook his head. 

"It's fine. There will be other parties and more alcohol. I can invite you to all of those. There is a bathroom attached to this room if you need it."

Jungkook still seemed hesitant, but didn't voice it out loud as Changkyun went back outside. He just dejectedly sighs and went limp in Jimin's arms. His large eyes are glimmering with tears as he leans up. Jimin almost combusts into flames right then and there.

"Hyung," he whispers softly. "Kiss me again?"

He doesn't have to be told twice. 

  
  


\--------------

  
  


The first time Jungkook feeds from Jimin is in that very room. Coincidentally, it's also the first time they are intimate together as well. 

Kissing the younger vampire feels as natural as breathing now. Feeling how soft and smooth his skin feels under his fingertips as their tongues meet in a slow and unhurried manner makes his skin feel like he was on fire. But it felt so amazing, Jungkook's icy skin meeting with his own that was furnace hot. 

At first he is content to kiss him and hold him closer to comfort him, but is surprised when Jungkook pulls back to push him down on his back against the bed. 

"Kook?" He asked curiously. "Baby, what's up?"

Jungkook is breathless from their kiss and wordlessly locks the door. Excitement starts to bubble in his stomach at how Jungkook starts to undo his jacket before straddling his hips. All at once, he can feel those sinful hips start to gyrate on his own, and he moaned loudly. Jimin is shocked at how boldly he takes control, arousal shooting down his spine. 

"Hyung," he moaned. "Want you so bad."

Jungkook whimpered at their bodies touching and started to palm his growing erection under his pants. 

"Fuck, baby," Jimin growled and grabbed his hips to grind their clothed erections together, making Jungkook cry out in pleasure. "You want this?"

Excited, Jungkook nods helplessly, his eyes glazed and full lips kissed swollen. 

"Yes. Want your cock so bad, hyung…"

The words make his already painful erection more difficult to control, and he curses loudly as he feels a particularly strong grind. He bites at his lips and grabs Jungkook by the hair. 

"Mouth?" He asked simply. "Use your words baby."

Jungkook hurriedly nodded, opening his mouth.

"Wanna feel you in my throat until I can't breathe."

Jimin smirked and gave his hair a light tug, revealing in the blissed out expression on his face.

"I have an idea. Take off your pants, baby. I want you to ride my face while you suck me off. Can you do that for me, baby bat?"

Jungkook can't stop the shuddering moan that comes from his mouth and he shivers.

"O-oh, fuck. Yeah, I mean okay. Yeah."

The younger stuttered and hurriedly shucked off his clothes, showing off his smooth and toned but still skinny body. Jimin salivated and his alpha howled in pleasure at such a gorgeous figure. He is wearing little else now but cute fishnets over his thighs. Not even any underwear under his pants. Fuck, that was hot.

Jimin groans and takes off his own clothes before laying flat on the bed. His cock is hard and aching, desperate for something warm and wet to make him feel good. Jungkook is trembling as Jimin wordlessly guides him to his chest, grabbing his hips to rub their lengths together, spreading around their shared precum. Jimin is dominating his mouth in a hard and fast kiss, tongues sliding and fighting with little resistance. 

Jungkook whimpered loudly, a sweet and sexy noise that makes him preen with pride. Saliva splatters against his throat, he is already close to coming now. But Jungkook is eager to do more.

"Okay, hyung. I can do it now…"

Jimin helps him maneuver around so Jungkook's hips are angled over his head and his mouth is near his legs. Jimin salivated, his eyes and hands zeroing in on such a plush and peach shaped ass. Squeezing the flesh shows how supple he is, and the skin is surprisingly warm. Arousal must make vampires heat from the outside out.

"Anytime you want," he cooed. "I just wanna enjoy your body a little more."

Jungkook groaned and does not waste any time giving the tip of Jimin's cock kittenish licks, his tongue hot from their makeout. Jimin can feel his alpha howling in pleasure and he growls, snacking Jungkook's ass and spreading him apart to appreciate his soft pink hole. 

"Mm, Hyungies cock is so big," he purrs around soft kisses and licks. "Can't wait to feel it inside me."

A surprised but aroused growl rips from his throat and he can't stop himself from burying his teeth into the supple flesh of his ass. Jungkook whines appreciatively and suddenly Jimin is sucked down to the base. Jimin reached down to tug at Jungkook's leaking cock, giving him a few experimental rubs along the length and to the sensitive tip. 

"God, Jungkook," Jimin moaned. "Your mouth is so fucking hot. Can you take me longer baby bat?"

Jimin thrusts his hips up into Jungkook's mouth as he laps at the soft hole, fluttering at his touch and smooth from blemishes or hair. Clearly he cleaned up beforehand and hoped for something to happen. 

"Hyung, hyung… please," Jungkook babbled, lips slippery with saliva around his cock.

"Please, what baby?" Jimin purred. "Use your words, big boy."

Jungkook whined, his throat vibrating in a particular deep dip of his throat. He pulled up for air and looked back, his face red and splotchy with precum and spit smeared around his cheeks. God, he looked so fucking hot Jimin wanted to fuck his throat and knot his perfect hole to oblivion. 

"Fuck my face."

A smirk paints his lips and his cock twitches precum.

"Okay, baby. Open your throat for me."

Jimin pushed his tongue deeper and Jungkook started to take him deep. It was hot and quick, he heard slight gagging but Jungkook pushed deeper. All the while, the older wolf sloppily eats out his cute baby bat, reveling in the choked noises and squeals of pleasure as his cock bumped against the back of his throat. 

Heat bubbles and rumbles in his groin as Jungkook expertly handled his tongue around his cock, and he can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet. Gonna cum down your throat, okay baby?"

Jimin knows how important it is to ask for consent, even in the heat of things. Jungkook hummed the affirmative, so Jimin thrusts deeper still until finally, with a long grunt, he is spilling down Jungkook's throat.

"Ungh, fuck," he hissed, biting deep into the soft ass again, massaging the red marks with his hands. "Yes, baby, take it all. Don't spill it, I'll help you cum too."

Jungkook swallowed down every drop as Jimin wanted, and started mewling as Jimin jerked him off quicker to help him get off. Finally, Jimin feels a satisfied pull in his alpha as cum shoots onto his chest, feeling Jungkook's legs trembling and moaning loudly in a whining high pitched keen as he pulls off to breathe. It's warm but cooler than a normal temperature thanks to his vampire side.

"Oh God," he whimpers, still cumming and his hold flutters around nothing still slick with spit. "Ooh, fuck fuck… hyung…"

Jungkook is totally wrecked, his body trembling with his orgasm and lips swollen. Jimin could easily get hard again but was too tired to try getting it up again. Plus, he didn't knot this time since there was no actual fucking involved. But he hopes he could show it off soon. Not to brag, but he thought he had an impressive one even among alphas his age.

"Damn, baby. You take me so fucking good. But now we should probably get cleaned up. Thankfully we didn't dirty the sheets."

He giggles and lazily collapses onto Jimin, his eyes slipping shut.

"Carry me, hyungie… too tired."

Jimin tries his best not to jostle him too much and helps Jungkook to his feet so they can waddle to the bathroom and take a much needed hot shower. If Jungkook slid to his knees and pulled Jimin down with him because of his weakness, he doesn't complain.

  
  
  


\------------

  
  
  


**3 WEEKS LATER**

  
  


Nearly a month had passed since that day at the party. But now he could officially say he fully intended, with all his heart, to end their courting and properly mate Jungkook like everyone was expecting. Like a typical alpha, he was smitten as soon as he first stared into those big doe eyes and felt his alpha howl and leap over the moon.

Jungkook was totally on board from the start, but wanted to fully experience the length of a normal wolf courtship to its extent. The dates, the gifts, the new friends he had to make. It was short compared to the lengthy and sometimes years long process of vampire mating. But he enjoyed the attention nonetheless. The pack were all fully on board with support. 

Ah yes. The pack. Ever since Jimin made friends with Taehyung and the others, they were all very adamant on him finally joining their pack, especially since he had an intended mate to take care of. His inner alpha swooned at the idea of a new pack and even more so that they were to take care of a mate. So he discussed the details with Jungkook before making any decision on his own. 

At first the vampire was hesitant. He had only known coven protocol before. And almost all covens were matriarchal, with a female heading every important coven. Wolves were mostly patriarchal, with an alpha male at the head. It would be… an odd change for him to adjust to.

There was also the detail of his old life and suitors that he was leaving behind. When it came out a week after the party that Jimin was courting him, nobody in the school and surrounding areas was happy. Vampires came out of the woodwork to protest their mating, trying to one up Jimin to win his heart. 

  
  
  


_A wolf vampire relationship is unnatural!_

_If he bites you, you can't come back to any covens._

_Why would you throw your life away for a wolf?_

_Have you even been able to feed from him yet?_

_Wolves are sexual deviants!_

_He wouldn't be able to control himself!_

_The moon Goddess wouldn't want this..._

  
  
  


But Jungkook didn't care at all. He wanted Jimin with all his heart. And truth be told he was tired of always fighting back suitors that didn't appeal to him. Ugly, selfish people who only wanted his family inheritance. What they didn't know was that he can't touch it unless he got mated to someone to share it with. It has been building up since he was only a baby, meaning there had to at least be millions in there, and it built up every month.

Not that he only wanted Jimin for that, Goddess no. It was just an additional perk is all. Which means he could spoil his alpha and vice versa. Jungkook wanted to buy Jimin suits, expensive watches, fancy shoes. Maybe a nice car.

And the other half Jimin could use to get him pretty things. Lingerie, toys he liked. Not baby toys, but fun bedroom stuff. It wouldn't be too bad to dream about it.

Plus, he was maybe gonna be a delta in a pack. He had gotten close to the other wolves and single vampire in such a short time. Not just Jimin. 

Seokjin was a rock in his life he didn't realize he needed. His parents and siblings never gave him much attention, as he was the youngest, so Jin was there to fill in that void. His food was amazing and he had so much knowledge that he could listen to him talk for hours.

Yoongi was incredibly patient with him despite his usual strictness, but he turned into a soft marshmallow that couldn't resist his cuteness when he wanted to go out for lamb skewers. He took whatever weird tension that sometimes arose between the pack and made it into an exercise to get rid of it.

Namjoon was like an older brother to him now. He was calm and collected even under stress. He was so cool and had rap skills like a god. He was also clumsy, but it was endearing, even if Jin kept him out of the kitchen at all times.

Hoseok hyung was like a piece of home away from home. Both being vampires, they had a connection that he couldn't feel with the others, though strictly platonic of course. And he may or may not have a weird thing for Hyungwon, the member of Changkyun's coven. 

Then there was Taehyung, the one closest to him in age. They had become two peas in a pod, becoming the resident troublemakers in the pack house the five pack mates shared. Whenever an opportunity to play a prank or do something funny arose, they were at the front lines. 

And his Jiminie. His precious beautiful mate. Never in his entire existence did he think he would find someone who completed his life and soul like Jimin did. His strong alpha. There was no doubt in his mind they were destined under the signs of Night and Moon to be true mates. And he would kill anyone who dared to come between them or belittle their relationship. 

As a whole, he couldn't imagine ever not having them in his life. They were his soul mates, both platonic and in Jimin's case, romantic. They felt like puzzle pieces finally slotting into place and his restless mind was at ease. 

Perhaps a family was all he needed to break out of his shy and reserved shell. And what a family he found. 

This surely was what the Moon Goddess wanted. For her moon and night children to finally find their peace.

  
  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> My twt is @wonjinsung if Anyone wants to talk!


End file.
